disney letters
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: This is my first Disney fan fiction please support me and don't criticize me. Send request for your favorite Disney characters to write letters to each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my new story. Disney letters I type letters from other disney cartoons to one another. I geuss Ill start since I yet have any veiws. **

** Chapeter inpired by my sister **

** disclaimer, I do not own disney but I own watching Lilo and Stich on Disney junior early every morning.**

Dear Kim,

Thanks for saving Cece yesterday. I know she's five now and your to busy saving the world but thanks. I have no idea what else to say. I saw you yesterday at school, We haven't talked in a long time but I miss you. We should hang out saturday. I'll buy tacos and you can buy the soda's. Ron can come but he will be buying his own food or else we will be broke.

Cheer practice is tomorow so don't forget. . . Love you, Penny Proud.

**A/N I know that sucked and I need some reviews It will get better If I have some sugestions so any ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Thanks to Aubrey for reviewing **

** Chapter inspired by Aubrey.**

** Disclaimer I only own the picture of Mickey I made in tecnology class.**

Dear, Ariel.

What a beautiful princess you have become, I know it's been a while since ive visited if I am correct you are now thirtynine. since King Triton and your new step mother the Blue fairy have been gone on a trip to visit your mother Athena's grave.

Flounder wishes you would visit more often we all miss you especially Savastion. The sea just isn't as musical without you. The clams remain silent and the only exitment happens when a human craft passes over. Oh dearest Ariel. I can only hope you are living the happpiest life posibel.

We wish Melody, Eric, and you would come and live with us permenatly. You are a beautiful young woman with your mothers waist-length flowing bright red hair, and your baby-blue eyes, dark green scaly mermaid tail and lavender seashell bra. I miss you dear.

Love, Jiminy cricket.

**A/N Jiminy cricket was Pinokios companion btw, Melody was Eric's and Ariel's daughter, and she was thriteen and ariel had her when she was twenty six so . . . anyways I do a lot of research on the charecters before I do the letter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to Gogirl100 for reviewing,**

**Chapter inspired by Gogirl100**

**disclaimer I only own this very good letter I'm updateing.**

Dear Hades,

Dear brother, You the lord of the dead. Do not ever defy me again. Your weak compared to my rath. I am pure evil for a reason. The most evil villan who lived. Compared to me your a joke I forgot to laugh at. I'm evil for no reason but to be evil. as you know this is the nicest I've ever been to anyone.

I expect you to be my, Uh hum . . . B- b- best . . . No worst man at my comitment to the lovely Maleficent, as a gift to me you will bring my bride the heads of Flaura, Fauna, and Merryweather. I wan't you to venture to the kindom of Enchancia to retrive them.

Also send message to Pete (mickey mouse), The big bad wolf (three littel pigs), The evil queen (Snow white) Stromboli (Pinokio) Lady tremaine (Cinderella) Anestasia and Drizzel (Cinderella) The queen of hearts (Alice and wonderland) Captin Hook (Peter pan) Si, Am, and Aunt Sarah, (Lady and the Tramp.) Cruella De Vil, (101 Dalmations) Madam Mim (the sword and the stone) Shere Khan (The jungel book) Prince John ( Robin hood) Madame Medusa (the rescuers) Armos slade, (The fox and the hound.) The horned king (The black Cauldron) Ratigan (The great mouse detective) Sykes (oliver and co) Ursula (The littel Mermaid) Percival Mcleach. (The rescuers down under)

Gaston (Beauty and the beast) Jafar (Aladin) Scar (Lion king) Ratcliffe (Pocahauntas) Claude Frollo (Hunchback of Notre dame) Hopper (A bugs life) Shaun Yu (Mulan) Claton (Tarzan) The horibel Yzma/ Pricipal Amzy (Well If you don't know her you don't know disney) Almeda Slim (Home on the range) Lucifer (Cinderella) Facilie/ The shadow man (Princess and the frog) Gothel (Tangled) The Backson*** Loved this one** (winnie the pooh) And King candy (wrek it Ralph) They will all die if they do not come.

Hate, Chernabog.

**A/N Sorry for the long list of charecters, I really do my research I know I forgot like ten villans so sorry. Any more request.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Theres no limit to how many request you give,I love getting them so that I don't have to make it up myself,**

**Thanks to Gogirl100, and Aubrey for reviewing.**

**Chapter inspired by Gogirl100.**

**Disclaimer, I only own watching the Pocahauntas movie they played on ABC today.**

Dear Sofia,

Oh my Latina princess, I love evrything about you from your Beautiful auburn hair that falls in a wavy style. And you large sea gazeing blue eyes and lilac gown with you Crystal tiarra and goz smothing shiny amulet. No one could steal you from me not even Marina, no matter how beatufil a mermaid she is.

Won't you come to netherland and join you Latin princess. Mi bella princessa, join me your apuesto pirata. I love you sofia love me back. Then we can be together, don't tell me were to young I am eight years old and you are seven that makes us grownups. And plus I wrote this all on my own, Skully doesn't count

Love, Jacob Hutchison.

**A/N *Italian acent* Didn't I tell yah? Did-n't - I - tell - yah? *Drops back to boring american acent* I really do a lot of research for these, Anymore sugestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Finally an idea came to me. . . **

**Disclaimer I don't own disney or any disney related pajamas.**

Dear, Mama Amza.

Sorry Iv'e let you down. I tried to be the evil daughter you always wanted. I want to be emperess of all of Peru! I will not let you down mother, I have eliminated Kuzco really this time, Well it's a work in progress. But with my newset potion he will be turned into a very small very fragil Sea sponge! And evryone will kiss at my feet. The old dry crackeled feet of Me!

I just have to trick him into drinking it. Then no one will be abel to stop me! Me as emperess, couldn.t you imagine it? Oh the glory I will bring to our family. To Yzma ville, Thats it's name the new name of Peru. And everyone will Be named Slave. I will be their Bella Empartriz! Now I must finish my plans, if this letter has tears from a lonely winch it's not from me.

Eh, Yzma

**A/N How pathetic Yzma is, what do you think? Sugestions? Disclaimer ideas, letter request.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N School, Had to pick up new glasses,**

**chapter inspired by Ajohrendt,**

** Disclaimer, I disclaim owning Disney, Thats the best one yet right?**

Dear princess Marida,

Whiz, reload, aim. Whiz, reload, aim. Thats me shooting. You are the bravest strongest princess I've met, You have shaped out to be the quite fine young lady. Green dress, red hair, doraing young eyes, and slender figure. Your a human girl version of me. Sorry let me reword that. You are a finer girl version of me. The way you shoot could take out any villan you wanted to.

Youre the wickedly strong princess capibel of anything. You remind me of a thirteen year old version of me. I know you bumped heads with your parents alot, but it's life. I went through it, so did every other princess once in their life. Well maybe not Cinderella and Bell and Aurura and well your not the only one just know that.

Stay strong. Stay Brave, Stay true to your Kin, - Your very good freind robin hood.

**If I get another request before eight us time I'll do it**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for not updateing, Thank no one for a nice request.**

Dear, Lilo Pelekai

Hows my favorite littel buddie holding up? I have to say it's been a while since weve talked. Your such an amazing young girl. With your lovely floral patterened muumuu. And shimmering black hair that runs into the most adorabel split ends. I know you don't like being called adorabel but you are! I searched your name and found out it means lost in Hawian. That explains alot! I'll never forget when you told me "Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."  
and when you sassed that big shark headed guy to "Put her down, you big dummy!" youre such a great young lady.

Love- Angel (626's love/ slash couisn (eww))

**A/N Sorry that sucked so much**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Let me fan guy just a sec. I just got the new word, it's heavenly. Okay so letter time.**

Dear melody,

Most girls are completely icky! But not you. Do you thinks that's weird? You are full of cooties and you're an icky girl but I don't think you're as icky as any other girl I know.

Not even close. And well you're not that disgusting as I used to think. And you're dark hair looks very . . . mm. Ni- no, it looks very nice. Well I mean, um.

You're still an icky girl. But not as icky as the rest. And you smell nice and look- nice, um.

Lo- . . . li . . . from, Zephyr your boy that is a friend.

**A/N Sorry anonymous fangir I have no idea who HoND is I searched for hours and it didn't show up. **


End file.
